


My Little slut

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Facials, Gags, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Someone told me it was Götzeus day so here we are, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more Mario enjoys, than being Marco's slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little slut

"Hmmm." Marco taps his chin, watching a naked Mario, with a vibrator up his cute little butt thrashing on the bed. Dildo's are nice, but dildo's aren't Marco.

Marco sits himself down on the edge of the bed, and watches Mario with interest. Mario must need to come so badly, because his cock is purple and dripping. Yet the bright yellow cock ring is doing its job just fine.

"Need you to fuck me." Mario groans, and bucks up his hips, trying to get himself some friction, but failing. Marco can only laugh, Mario can be such a needy slut.

Marco settles down in between Mario's spread legs, and examines Mario's anus, the dildo vibrating furiously inside of him, and touching his special little spot.  "You have such a slutty little hole Mario, I don't really know if I should fuck it." Marco teases.

"No, Marco please." Mario pushes his ass, as high as he can get it, earning himself a little squeal from Marco. "I need you buried inside of me, fucking me for everything i've got, come on you know I love it."

"Can you not be such a bossy little slut Mario, you are my bottom, and tied to the bed." Marco pushes his lips against the shell of Marco's ear. "I have a gag, and i'm not afraid to use it."

"But I can't wait any longer." My nods down at his purple shaft. "Get inside of me, suck me, touch me, anything. Just take this damn ring off me, and give me some pleasure."

Marco thrusts two of his fingers into Mario's mouth, letting the brunette suck on them, coating them with his own spit. At least it will keep Mario quiet for a little while. Once dripping, Marco pulls them out, and prods them against Mario's full anus.

The two fingers slip inside of Mario easily, despite the vibrator inside of him. Marco knows Mario can take it, and starts to roughly thrust the fingers in and out of him, enjoying the needy look on Mario's face.

"Marco.... please." Mario grinds down onto the two fingers, and enjoys the way they touch his prostate, but it's still not enough. "please, take the ring off."

"I warned you my dear little slut." Marco chuckles and reaches over for the ball gag, he had on the bedside table. Marco thrusts the yellow ball into Mario's mouth, and ties at the back of his head. Leaving no room for protesting. "What color Mario?" Marco asks just to be sure.

"Gewen." Mario's words are muffled by the gag, and a long line of saliva starts to drip down his face. But at least Marco can be confident moving on, knowing he's not hurting the brunette.  

Mario cries out in raw need, once Marco eases his fingers out of Mario, taking the vibrator with him, leaving him feeling needy, and empty. Mario breathe a sigh of relief once he sees Marco pouring lube onto his cock, then pressing the blunt end to Mario's needy hole.

Marco grips a handful of Mario's hair, and gives it a hard pull, as he quickly thrusts inside. Mario moans words of improvement around the gag, once Marco starts moving. Mario relishes the burn, and Marco can only laugh at how needy Mario really is, as he starts pounding into Mario.

"Fucking hell Mario, your ass feels amazing today." Marco slams in hard, and follows by placing a hard slap on the bouncy cheeks. Mario moans around the gag. "You little slut."

Marco pulls on the brunettes strands of hair, as he moves deeper inside of the secret core, having his hair pulled is a secret kink of Mario's and Marco is only happy to try it out. Mario moans because now, Mario is sliding against his special spot.

"Come for me sunny, but you have to do it without hands." Marco slips off the cock ring, and proceeds to stimulate Mario's special spot, sliding against it with every deep thrust. Mario growls as he comes, spilling his load over his own stomach.

"Wow that was quick." Marco can only laugh, but he's not too far behind Mario, and comes after a few short thrusts, pulling out of Mario's cut little hole, and splatters the load of his pouting face, or at least it would be if it wasn't for the gag.

Marco lets the gag fall from Mario's mouth. "Hope you are comfortable sunny, because i'm not letting you go yet, i'm not even nearly finished with you."


End file.
